Like Yelling ‘SPACE’ in a Crowded Summit Meeting
by Sakura-no-Tamashi
Summary: Originally written for the APH Kink Meme. A little oneshot involving Canada, Cuba, Russia and America. And of course SPACE! Implied Russia/America. Mentions of sex and Hungary being the yaoi fan girl that she is.


Like Yelling 'SPACE' in a Crowded Summit Meeting

By

Sakuara-no-Tamashi

A/n: This little piece was written for the APH Kink meme. The prompt was pretty much someone yelling Space to stop Russia and America from fighting or jumping each other. A few minor changes here and there plus an added omake.

Constructive criticism is welcome as well as reviews~

*********

Honestly, it didn't really surprise him anymore. These arguments always happened at every World Summit meeting.

Matthew wonder what his brother and Russia where arguing about this time. Last week, it was about the economic crisis. The week before, it was something about Russia standing. Last month, it was about Russia missile. The month before, they argued about the origin of the name Georgia and who had a right to use it for their country.

Canada buried his face in his crossed arms all the while hearing his brother, Alfred, call, well more like scream, Russia a commie bastard. He let out and exasperated sighed.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone poke his side. H-had someone finally noticed him? Was someone going to ask for his opinion?

"Oye, amigo." A deep voice rumbled in his ear.

Canada looked up and started at Cuba. He had forgotten that he was invited to join the Summit this year because of the economic crisis.

"Is this," Cuba points to America waving around his burger spastically and Russia standing just SMILING. "Tu sabes normal?"

Canada can't help but shiver and wonder what is going on in the taller man's mind. Honestly, how could America stand up and argue with Russia? After all, nobody knew wha-

He let out an unmanly squeak as Cuba poked his side once more.

"Well?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" He watches the Cuban man sigh and point once again to his brother and Russia, who by this time is arguing back. Canada can faintly see his Russia's eye twitching and wonders if they should all run for cover.

"They're arguing like perros y gatos and no one is doing anything to stop them."

"Oh that. It's been like that for years, eh. We haven't really found a way to stop them. It's like trying to stop Greece from sleeping, or making sure Italy stays awake or ."

Cuba looks at the arguing pair and frowns. "I think someone should stop…Se ve como van a…Tu sabes que..." Then, he makes an odd motion with his hands.

Canada let out a groan, which attracts France attention, and buries his faces in his hands.

"It happened last year during the Summit in London. England still hasn't forgiven him for it. France is no better with asking for a repeat performance…I probably should go see Hungary and ask if she's willing to sell me the originals…If not, go to Austria and see if he can convince her…"

"Dios Mio…" Cuba let a low whistle. "Que tipos, starting a fight during a Summit.

Canada blushes and fidgets. "Oh fight…That's what you meant…Y-yeah that happened last week…"

Matthew watches as realization dawn on the other nation. He can't help but find it a bit amusing as Cuba sputters.

"You mean they…?" The dark skinned man turned to stares at the arguing pair who now are standing too close to each other.

Canada sighs wondering what was going to happen this time. He can see from the corner of his eye that Hungary is taking out her camera and France is leering at his brother.

There is a loud banging at the table and for a moment he fears it going to one of THOSE days. He quickly closes his eyes ad wait for the tell tales moans, squeal and shouts of outrage/embarrassment.

When he hears none, Canada manages to open an eye.

He sees all eyes, including America's and Russia's are on Cuba.

He watches as the man clears his throat and crosses his arms.

"El gobierno is thinking of starting one of those Space programs. They wish to know if your gobierno will be willing to lend us a hand."

Canada can't help but stare as his brother puffs up and let out a triumphant laugh.

"HAHA! Of course, I'll be willing to help! I am A HERO after all!"

"Da, we will be willing help as well comrade. We have an excellent program…"

Canada fears another argument will start when he watches Russia turn toward his brother. Space was a touchy subject after all. Both nation had a race to see who would be the first man/nation to land on the moon.

"America, have you been able to perfect the navigation system for the station."

He surprised when all America does is frown and rub his chin thoughtfully.

"No, we stuck on that. We tried different programs. But they all seem to fail when taking in the gravity. But we have finishes a few propulsion system that would allow a prolonged orbit time. We even managed to make designs for a colonial type space station."

The Russian looked surprised but nodded after a moment.

"Da? Well, then perhaps the plans we have made for an oxygenation system is not all for waste. We should set up a conference to share these idea, da?"

America nodded and before long. Both nations were deep in a conversation about the problem regarding problem with re-entry and health problems concerning their astronauts.

Canada turned toward his friebd.

"Is it true? You're finally starting Space Program?"

The Cuban shrugged. "Quien sabe? For all I know, I could be true. Pero lo hice, to prevent them from fighting or anything worse happening."

Canada nods and turns when Germany clears his throat to resume the meeting. The German turns toward both Russia and America. Both nations seemed to be too deep into discussion to start another fight. He nods and continues discussing the world energy crisis.

He faintly hears Hungary sigh of disappointment and Austria soft word of comfort.

Maybe for once, the Summit would go as planned.

*****

The next day, painted on Russia door in red, white and blue, "The HERO will be the first to colonize the moon!"

"…So much for peaceful…I wonder if I can convince France to switch rooms with me."

Omake

Hungary hummed as walked down the hallway. She had successfully switched room with the younger North American twin.

She giggles carefully patting her purse in which she had her camera.

"I can't wait to show Japan! Well. Make lots money on this year's new doujin….I'l send a copy to France as an apology for knocking him out."

She lets out another giggle and continues her trek to Japan room.


End file.
